


...Wishes to Kill His Brother's Ghost

by AnotherWorld3111



Series: The One Where Sam Winchester... [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Castiel is bemused, Dean is a Little Shit, Fluff and Humor, Ghost Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam Winchester is So Done, attempt at crack, implied kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: You know. If only it were possible.





	...Wishes to Kill His Brother's Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> So because practically every single on of you guys asked me for a continuation... here we go. Hope you like, and as usual, so very many thanks to K for actually helping me out with my custard and jello :D

  “You know, if I’d’a known your boss could see me, I probably wouldn’t have bothered you as often.” Dean said, surprisingly serious as he lounged at Sam’s dining table.

  Sam turned around slowly, eyebrows raised in disbelief. “Really?”

  “No. I still would have stuck around and bemoaned at the fact that we weren’t with  _ Mr. Novak  _ right now.” Dean leered.

  Sam refused to smack himself. Mostly because he was already holding a hot bowl in his hands, and he couldn’t really afford dropping it just to inflict pain on himself. “Dude. There is literally, nothing holding you here.” 

  Dean stared at him as if he was dumb, which, unfortunately, Sam was all too familiar with being the recipient of. “Uh, dude. There literally is, and that is you.” 

  Sam stared. “What?” 

  This time, it was Dean who actually smacked himself, and as painful as it looked, the action still did not make an ounce of noise. “I’ve been unliving with the guy for three years, and he just frigging realizes that I’m practically tied to him?”

oOo

  “Wait, so does that mean you watch me when I’m  _ asleep?  _ Or, dude– _ what do you do when I’m in the bathroom?!” _

oOo

  Sam wished he had brain bleach. 

  Not for himself. But for his brother, whom, if things were in Sam’s favor, would be tied down as Sam forcefully scrubbed the ghost’s brains out.

  Unfortunately, things were never in Sam’s favor. 

  For example. 

  “Mr. Winchester, why is there… a… how did your brother sneak this into my personal,  _ locked,  _ briefcase?”

  Scratch that. Someone please hand Sam a noose. Or a knife. A bottle of poison. Hell, even a gun. Because dying was the only way that Sam could escape from his mortification right now.

  “I…” Sam managed to squeeze out, once he got his voice to start working again. “Am…”  _ Fuck.  _ What were words.

  Mr. Novak delicately placed the porn magazine in front of Sam on his desk. 

  Or an exorcist. 

  “Going to have a discussion with your brother.” Mr. Novak finished. 

  He looked around the room pointedly. “And talking about your brother… where is he, if I may ask?” 

  Sam swallowed. “Uh. We sort’ve had an argument about… personal space, and it may have led to him showing me how far he can go and I’m suddenly doubting that was the only reason behind his current disappearance I’m so sorry _ pleasedon’tfireme _ .” Oh. There were the words. 

  Mr. Novak, thankfully, looked bemused. “I’m not firing you anytime soon, Mr. Winchester. However, I would like to discuss some…  _ things, _ with your brother.” 

  And like a genie summoned, that’s when Dean chose to appear. 

  “You called?” He leant on the desk, practically crowding against Mr. Novak with a suggestive look on his face. 

  Mr. Novak stared back impassively.

  “Mr. Winchester. If you would mind leaving us alone?”

  Sam wondered if there was anyone out there offering their services to host a funeral for an already deceased person. 

  And if it was possible to dance at his own brother’s second funeral without looking like he needed a one way ticket to the nearest looney bin.

oOo

  As soon as the door shut behind him, Mr. Novak was upright, making the confidence in Dean’s eyes falter, before he straightened up as well, a casual smirk pasted back on his face. 

  Mr. Novak didn’t really move much, except to stare dryly at him. 

  “Really, Dean? A playgirl magazine?” 

  Dean shrugged, expression carefree. “Caught your attention, didn’t it?”

  “Yes. As well as Mr. Adler’s attention, whom, if I must remind you, happens to be my uncle as well as my senior.” Mr. Novak deadpanned.

  Dean paused for a moment, before wincing. “I should probably feel a lot more regretful and guilty about that, shouldn’t I?” 

  Mr. Novak sighed. “You know, people would have a riot if they realized the spirit of my personal assistant’s brother has taken to flirting with me, despite being very much dead, last I checked your status quo anyway.” 

  Dean feigned a look of mock hurt. “Hey, I may be dead, but at least I can still do this.” 

  And before Mr. Novak could react, Dean was tugging Mr. Novak in close by his bright blue tie. Dean let out a pleased smirk when the normally stoic and elegant Mr. Novak stumbled, nostrils flaring as he inhaled sharply. 

  Now, practically nose to nose, Dean let his mouth stretch wide into a grin. “Still mind that I’m flirting with you?”

  Mr. Novak swallowed. “There are so many things wrong with this.” He tried, but with the way his eyes flickered down to Dean’s lips, Dean knew he won anyway. 

  “Lemme see if I can’t sway your opinion anymore on that front.”

oOo

_ “You made out with my boss?” _

  Sam deserved a lot of credit – an award, actually, for having been able to reign that in until he got home. 

  Then again, there was also the fact that Dean didn’t bother to materialize until Sam had gotten home after an hour of transporting through heavy traffic, so… 

  Dean hummed, a wistful smile on his face. “Yep. And damn is he such a good kisser,” He rested his hand on his chin, a slightly dazed look in his eyes. If it weren’t for his brother’s spirit being unable to show up on film – that, Sam had actually tried – he would have taken a picture of it to use as blackmail material in the future. 

  But his brother couldn’t show up on film, and Sam was still fuming.

  “So worth blacking out for a while, but man, was it bliss.” Dean sighed again.

  And because whatever god up there liked messing around with one poor Sam Winchester, Dean’s eyes turned coy as he zoomed back in on Sam. “You know what else was bliss? His long, thick,  _ ha–” _

  “Okay, that’s it, I’m done with today.” Sam practically yelled retreating from the kitchen. 

  How pathetic was his life that his brother made him want to vacate his own house?

oOo

  Apparently, rediscovering how he was able to satisfy his lust even when dead made his brother a lot more mischievous. Way too mischievous for Sam’s sanity. Because he really could have done without waking up to feeling his brother plastered to his back.

  Sure, when he woke up, he relished in the touch for all of five seconds, transported to the times when they were younger and his big brother was comforting Sam from the terror of the night. Until he remembered that said big brother was dead, and that there was no way he should be feeling him against his back, much less them being too old for this anyway.

  “Finally, I was wondering when you’d wake up.” Dean grumbled, and yeah, Sam would be a lot more concerned about how pale his brother looked if he wasn’t too busy thinking about if he needed to go take a shower with holy water, or if he should start looking up ways to be able to get back on your non-tangible jerk of a brother. 

  “What. The. Hell. Dean,” Was all that he eventually managed to get out. Sue Sam, but he still needed his coffee, and apparently, waking up to his ghost brother spooning him wasn’t enough to kickstart his system into working. 

  “Oh, just a theory,” Dean smiled, stretching out his limbs. Sam spared a moment to briefly wonder if it was even necessary for doing that or if Dean was doing it just for the hell of it.

  Then again, knowing his brother, it was most likely the latter.

  “And what theory is that, that involves you huddled up against me, when you and I both know you don’t need to sleep – or get cold, so you can’t have been trying to warm yourself up or whatever either.” And oh yeah, did Sam know all too well about how much his brother didn’t need sleep.

  He still didn’t get the brain bleach that he needed from that conversation.

  “Oh, you know. Just that I could probably make out with Castiel in his bed, at least until he falls asleep.”

  And before Sam could even process what the English language was, Dean disappeared.


End file.
